


The Best Laid Plans

by afteriwake



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows that brushing his fingers along the back of Sherlock's neck will get Sherlock to do whatever he wants. Today Sherlock has been ignoring him and he just wants some attention. But when the heater dies and Sherlock puts on a scarf, it looks at though the best laid plans of John's are not going to work tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Another answer to a sherlockmas Afterglow Fest prompt, this one being "John finds out that Sherlock is particularly... receptive to being touched in a certain spot; he uses/exploits this mercilessly. [evil grin]." I got such a huge response to the other Sherlock/John story I wrote and had so much fun with it that I kinda decided to start a series that's nothing but fluffy Sherlock/John fics. I hope it rings true even though it's not actually one of my ships.

He didn’t quite remember how he found out Sherlock’s weakness. All he knew is that some time ago, when they first admitted to each other that their friendship had evolved into something more, John had found out that if he lightly brushed his fingertips along the back of his neck Sherlock would do anything he wanted. And when John said anything he meant _anything_. It didn’t even have to be sexual things; if John didn’t want to do the dishes or clean the bedroom he’d get close enough to Sherlock to lightly run his fingers along the nape of his neck. Sherlock would stand stock still and this look of utter contentment would cross his face, and then he was putty in John’s hands.

Tonight John just wanted him to stop focusing on the case and focus on him for a bit. Sherlock was obsessing about it, to the extent that he was ignoring everything else. That was typical Sherlock, of course, but it had been a long day of being shunted off to the side and John had had enough. He was finishing cleaning up after dinner and debating just how he wanted to get Sherlock to do what he wanted when he heard a _clunk clunk clunk_ overhead. “What the bloody hell?” John murmured.

“Heater just went out,” Sherlock said without looking up from the papers he had spread across the table.

“But it’s the middle of December, and it’s supposed to be the coldest night yet,” John said, biting back a sigh.

“I expect we’ll have to go put on warmer clothes,” Sherlock said as he looked up. He went away from the table to the coat rack, grabbing his coat and scarf. John watched and narrowed his eyes. If Sherlock had his damn scarf on the sensitive spot on the back of his neck was going to be covered up. He needed to figure out a way to get that scarf off of him without Sherlock realizing why he was doing it.

Sherlock went back to the table and John finished up what he was doing. He went to the table and stood next to Sherlock for a moment, pretending to look over everything Sherlock had laid out on the table. How he was going to get that scarf off he had no clue. They were not an exceptionally touchy feely couple; Sherlock was not the type to like public displays of affection, and even in the comfort of their own home they did not really do things such as cuddle together. It was the way Sherlock preferred it, and most of the time John was fine with that, but right now he knew any excuse he had for getting that scarf off was going to be peculiar.

After a moment he gave up, went to his chair and flopped down in it, reaching over for the remote and turning on the television. It was already starting to get chilly, and he was pretty sure the weather report coming up was going to give him the bad news that he would need to expect snow. It took him a moment to register that Sherlock had moved away from the table and closer to him. “Yes?” John asked, not looking away from the television.

“Did you want something?” Sherlock asked.

“It’s not important,” John said.

“On the contrary. You’ve been unusually quiet all day, not offering very much insight on this case. That is unlike you. Did you have a bad experience with a patient? Or perhaps another fight with your sister?”

“No, I’m just lonely,” John said with a sigh, turning to face Sherlock. “You’re obsessing over this case. I’d much rather have you obsessing over me, to be honest.”

“Ah.” Sherlock moved over towards the arm of the chair and sat down. “I will admit, I am still not entirely used to being in a relationship. I’m learning. But there are some aspects to my personality that aren’t going to change regardless of whether I’m single or in a relationship. A tendency to obsess over a case is one of them.”

“I know,” John said.

Sherlock lifted his hand up and for a moment it hovered over John’s head. Then he lightly set his fingers down on the crown of his head. John didn’t move, wanting to see what he did next. After a moment, Sherlock moved his fingers slightly, running his fingers through John’s hair. The sensation that filled John was a toe curling sense of lust. Most of the women he had dated had run their fingers through his hair and it had turned him into a puddle of goo. How in the bloody hell had Sherlock figured out that was his biggest turn-on? “That feels really good” was about all John could get out before he let out a contented sigh and got a wide grin on his face.

“I’ve observed you with the women you dated before me. I would see your reaction when one of them would run their fingers through your hair,” Sherlock said, his fingers starting to massage John’s scalp slightly. “I had figured out that this was your particular turn-on years ago.”

“Why didn’t you do it before?” John asked, shutting his eyes. He would have turned to face Sherlock but he didn’t want him to stop.

“I was saving it for a time when you looked like you wanted some attention,” Sherlock said with a faint smile that John couldn’t see. “I didn’t choose to exploit it like you exploit the sensitivity to the back of my neck.”

“I’m sorry about that,” John said.

“No you’re not,” Sherlock said with a slight chuckle. “And I will admit there are times I act particularly obstinate just so you’ll do it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I feel the urge to shout at you,” John said with a grin.

“Please do.” Sherlock lifted his hand up and John turned to look at him. “There isn’t anything more I can do for the case tonight. Why don’t we retire for the night? I’m sure shared body heat will be more effective than piling on winter clothing to keep warm.”

“I could agree to that,” John said with a nod.

“Then I will meet you in the room,” Sherlock said with a nod as he got up off the arm of the chair. He went back to the coatrack and took off his coat and scarf as John turned off the television. Tonight was going to go a lot better than originally planned, and that was very pleasing to John. He just hoped Sherlock would finish what he started a moment ago. Then it would be a fantastic night.


End file.
